Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: El rey de las tinieblas ha llegado a tocar la trifuerza. Pero dicen que el mandato de los cielos ha enviado al héroe de ropajes verdes. Con miedo decide buscar al niño elegido y deshacerse de el a todo costo. Una nueva aventura se aproxima para el nuevo héroe, elegido por las diosas.
1. El tiempo cubre las heridas

-Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza-

Capitulo 0: El tiempo cubre las heridas.

Se cuentan leyendas… historias sobre cosas de hace ya mucho tiempo… Hyrule… su primer mirada, la primera vez que existió la tierra mágica y llena de vida, llamada hyrule… y en ella… un poder, el poder sagrado, el poder de las diosas… todos corrompidos por el poder que las diosas dejaron… impulsados a guerras llegaron.

Sin embargo solo provoco muertes, sin ningún resultado bueno… decidieron destruir el poder… y así restaurar la paz, pero algo salió mal…

Un hombre cuya ambición por el poder dorado era más deseosa que cualquier otra cosa, más codiciada que un muerto a la vida… hizo que este destruyera a todo ser que se le atravesara en el camino…

Por un tiempo, busco y busco, sin ningún resultado… con furia, desato su maldad por el mundo, lo lleno de seres de las sombras, de la penumbra y alejo la luz de ese hermoso lugar conocido como hyrule.

Hasta que un mal día llego a encontrar la ubicación de aquel poder.

Llegado a ser tocado por él, su deseo se cumplió.

La tierra que antes gozaba de paz sucumbió ante la obscuridad… nadie podía salvarla ahora… o eso se creyó…

Un tiempo después un niño había nacido… del cielo una hermosa luz blanca descendió. Antes los brazos de aquella campesina y su hijo… y así se predijeron el destino de aquel hermoso niño.

Pero seguía siendo un niño…

El rey de las tinieblas se entero de lo sucedido, con miedo y cobardía ordeno buscar a aquel chiquillo cuyos planes arruinaría.

Pero el niño… nunca apareció ante el…

La rabia nublo los ojos del hombre y con molestia decidió matar a cualquier niño de los pueblos lejanos… ese acto hizo que dos de los fragmentos de la poderosa trifuerza se desprendieran de su dorso… y con rapidez se fueran a buscar a quienes tuvieran esa sabiduría y el coraje que el hombre ya había perdido.

Aun más enojado que antes se dirigió el mismo… a donde su propio presentimiento lo guiaran… pero el hombre jamás regreso…

Nuevamente Hyrule gozo de felicidad… mientras no apareciera el hombre de nuevo… todo estaría en calma, y sin la trifuerza presente… las guerras se aguardaban hasta la reaparición de esta.

Continuara...

-Hola bueno… pues que les puedo decir… ¿alguna cosa que les guste? ¿Qué no les guste? Sus sugerencias son bien recibidas.

-Ja, ja… no sé, pero a mí me está intrigando la historia…

-Link… no podrías intrigarte más por saber que le paso a ese hombre… y el niño que jamás apareció.

-Pues sí, eso fue lo que me dejo algo picado… ¿si seguirás cierto?

-si, aunque tengo pendientes… perdonen…

-bueno, nos vemos en el otro chicos… de ahora en adelante seré su ayudante, única y exclusivamente para los fics relacionados con la saga Zelda y smash…

-¡Nos vemos! –dicen ambos despidiéndose con sus manos.


	2. El Héroe

Siempre olvido decir que nada es mío solo la trama, lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda.

Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza

Capitulo 1: El Héroe.

Uno no puede elegir su propio destino, todos nacemos con un propósito… en mi caso fue ser el héroe del tiempo.

Llevo más de 11 años vagando por los pueblos… por pequeñas aldeas y villas en busca de alguien… alguien importante de quien me separe.

Escondido por mi madre y su último aliento de vida, me llevo a una cierta aldea, pensando que estaría a salvo, sin en cambio esta se encontraba abandonada.

Apenas era un bebe… dentro de mi sentí como una voz de infinita pureza me llamaba…

Una madre que nunca pensé tener se hacia presente en mi corazón y alma… Hylia era su nombre.

A los 5 años tenía el deber de cuidarme y valerme por mi mismo… hasta ahora… con 16 años de mi vida… he seguido en la sombra de lo que muchos dirían héroe desaparecido, el que nunca llego, el héroe cobarde.

En un principio Hylia dijo que dejara mi cabello crecer… y esconder mi identidad de una manera ingeniosa…

* * *

><p>- ¡Hea! – dijo un cierto muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio montando una hermosa yegua. Este traía consigo una capa negra, con la cual podían observarse pocos detalles de él.<p>

Con gran prisa se dirigía hacia la siguiente villa, para él, seguir deambulando era una prioridad. Además de que esa joven a la cual buscaba no aparecería como por arte de magia.

-¡para! – dejo a la yegua pastar, mientras el entraba a un curioso bar, en busca de información.

-¿qué se te ofrece mocoso? – dijo el cantinero.

-necesito saber… sobre.

Pero una desafortunada pelea se suscito, dos tipejos comenzaron a romper las sillas, mesas, mientras que el cantinero gritaba, el muchacho se irrito completamente.

-vete, no beberás nada… suficiente tengo con esos dos…

-Solo quería preguntar sobre Kakariko…

Todo mundo guardo silencio.

-Hijo, Kakariko es un lugar abandonado, no encontraras más que monstruos, fantasmas y uno que otro idiota que se cree valiente para entrar y quedarse ahí.

-¿Acaso no es un pueblo? –dijo el muchacho con algo de molestia.

-Lo fue, alguna vez fue el más hermoso pueblo, lleno de tranquilidad, hasta que la tragedia sucedió… ahora todos vivimos en miseria… ningún rey, ni reina… mucho menos una princesa como solía ser. Después de todo, el cobarde nunca apareció… y fue por eso que se consiguió la trifuerza, bah, quien necesita un héroe de pacotilla.

-¿será que usted ya no cree en el héroe?

-¿héroe?... ¿me crees idiota? Si hubiese sido el héroe, Hyrule no sería un campo nada mas… antes solíamos tener muchas ciudades… pueblos… villas, todo quedo en el pasado. Mi esposa… mis hijos… todo lo perdí. No creo en esa estúpida leyenda.

El agacho la cabeza… y con unas simples gracias siguió su camino.

-espera… ¿cuál es tu nombre hijo? – dijo el cantinero.

-me llamo Link.

Todos lo miraron… ese era el legítimo nombre del héroe del tiempo, en el pedestal donde se encontraba una espada legendaria… el grabado del mismo contiene la trifuerza y bajo esta dice: Link, el único heredero legítimo de la espada maestra.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>-esto solo es el comienzo… quizá no parezca pero estará lleno de tragedias… de aventura y misterios… y también nunca debe faltar el ZeLink.<p>

-Gracias… amo eso…

-por supuesto, la princesa, tu… piénsalo xD

Nos leemos luego.


	3. Pueblo Kakariko

Nada de los lugares, personajes… bueno a lo mejor alguno sí, pero lo demás no es mío solo la trama, a excepción de eso, todo lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y a los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda. Agradecimientos al final (:3)…

* * *

><p>Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza<p>

Capitulo 2: Pueblo Kakariko.

Siguió andando, después de las risas que le dio al hombre en el bar con su nombre… se fue enojado…

_-¿Link? Muchacho consumir hongos alucinógenos… está mal. Jajaja… Link, que risa._

-viejo tonto…

A pesar de las circunstancias Link buscaba a la chica con la que se encontró hace mucho… una pequeña niña que casi era lastimada pos unos monstruos, pero Link la salvo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡ayuda! –dijo una niña con fuerza, en el bosque.<em>

_Unos monstruos la rodeaban._

_-Ayúdenme – decía a llorando._

_Un cierto rubio logro verla, aquella niña estaba rodeada por tres bulbins. El chiquillo no dudo ni un momento y con su pequeña espada los derroto a todos, la niña se quedo en el suelo._

_-gracias…_

_-no tienes que temer… _

_-¿eres un niño? ¿Cómo puedes no temerles a esos monstruos? _

_-en realidad… no deberías de tener miedo… _

_-seamos amigos…_

_-d-de acuerdo…_

_Pero su encuentro no duro mucho, la voz de una mujer llamaba a la pequeña niña._

_-Irina… -suspiro - me tengo que ir… espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí…_

_-yo creo que…_

_-prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo Link…_

_-lo prometo… - ambos juntaron su meñique… y ella se fue. – pero luego de pensar un poco – ¿¡Oye como sabes…!?_

_-¡se que eres Link!… ¡siento que ese es tu nombre! – dijo muy lejos ya del chico._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Lo prometí… y ahora lo cumpliré, solo espérame...

Hace tiempo Link escucho un rumor de que en Kakariko vivía una anciana, alguien que podía saber donde estaba cualquier persona… y también como llegar hasta donde se encontraba, por unas cuantas rupias.

Sin embargo el camino a Kakariko era algo… alborotado y muy peligroso, sobre todo por las noches. Las rupias no eran el problema… podrías pagar un precio más alto… como la vida.

¿Pero que le iba a hacer? El tenia dos cosas importantes que cumplir… una era encontrarle y otra… era seguir con su rumbo. Buscando no solo a la chica, si no protegiéndose como le dijo Hylia, la última vez que la escucho.

Link prometía muchas cosas, una de ellas fue la promesa con aquella niña, que seguro ahora tenía la misma edad que él… otra era una promesa que le había hecho a Hylia, la primera condición fue vagar por todo hyrule, escapando de las posibles batallas en las que él podría morir, la otra era que siempre se mantuviera el cabello largo y la capa puesta, para disimular que solo era una muchacha, ya que los únicos jóvenes que quedaban y eran hombres fueron el mismo Link y otros que pudieron escapar de las garras de los soldados del rey de las tinieblas. Pero eran realmente escasos los chicos que quedaron. A costa de la propia sangre de sus padres, pues alguno de ellos pudo haber sido el héroe, así que darían sus vidas por ellos, además de que eran solo unos pequeños bebes, las madres hylians no lo permitirán.

Retomando el curso que tomaba Link, cuidadosamente junto a epona a trote lento se acercaba a la entrada de Kakariko e ignorando las advertencias de los risueños ebrios, el cantinero y bandidos de la tasca, se interno, ahora sin poner en peligro a epona, al gran pueblo abandonado Kakariko.

-vete… si no regreso, eres libre de irte… -le dijo Link a la yegua, pero necia como su dueño no se apartaba de su lado – se que no quieres que me pase nada… pero debo entrar. Yo estaré bien.

Esta vez el joven ponía en riesgo una de las condiciones de Hylia, si él no salía vivo, seguro lo mataría, de nuevo… o al menos eso pensaba él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya habían pasado más de 4 años sin escuchar la bella voz de su "madre" Hylia, quien procuro de el por mucho tiempo, instruyéndole para que pudiese convertirse en el formidable muchacho que ahora era.

Y epona, apenas la había encontrado hace menos de un año, vagando sola por el campo, y a casi morir de hambre, la pobre ya estaba en los huesos, pero Link traía consigo unas manzanas. Virando de repente el muchacho pudo divisar a la yegua tirada en el suelo, con prisa acudió hasta ella y luego… pues ahora ya estaba con él, fiel hasta la muerte de su amo, su amigo, su familia, lo mismo sentía Link por su yegua, su mejor amiga y su familia.

-Epona, confía en mí… ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

La yegua lo miro… triste, sabía que algo pasaría…

-se que a veces soy impulsivo… pero estaré bien. –finalmente con un relincho la yegua accedió y se abrió paso para que el pudiera seguir.

Se fue adentrando por las ruinas del pueblo… había un poco de neblina al principio, luego se hacía más claro, de repente Link se maravillo, pues lo poco que quedaba de Kakariko era hermoso, junto a una fuente natural había una casa… alrededor arboles y pasto… unas piedras curiosas tiradas en el suelo como un tipo de barrera la rodeaban… quizá… ese era el lugar.

Una joven salió con una cubeta del lugar… miro a Link y rápidamente abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar.

-Hey espera…

-¿eh? – la chica se sorprendió.

-Espera… yo solo quiero saber… sobre Impa…

-¿q-quién la b-busca? – dijo algo a cortas con algo de miedo.

-Me llamo Link…

La chica miro algo sorprendida pero también feliz – ¡Abuela! – Corrió adentro de la casa – Oye, no te quedes ahí – le dijo regresando y frente a la puerta lo llamo con una mano.

-Bien… - Link la miro y entro rápidamente.

-Oye… aun no regresa mi abuela… ella fue a otra parte del pueblo.

-¿Qué?... – Link desconfió un poco… pero luego se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Tu abuela es la bruja que lo ve todo?

-¡sí! Ella fue la que predijo tu llegada…

-Pero ¿por qué viven en este pueblo?

-Mira… los poderes de mi abuela son para ser utilizados por el bien… si los malos supieran que vivimos aquí, estaríamos perdidas… ella es una buena mujer… y también no tiene miedos… mi abuela salió directo con la tribu de los gorons…

-creí… que ya no existían…

-aun viven… ellos son muy amables… aun seguimos vivas gracias a ellos… además… mi abuela puso un hechizo mágico… alrededor de la casa, los arboles, la fuente y todo…

-Eres joven… ¿cierto…?

-sí, tengo 16… mi madre me protegió… me dejo con mi abuela… si quieres puedo contarte cosas sobre Kakariko.

-sí, ¿por qué no? – Link y la chica se sentaron.

-por cierto… me llamo Su… mucho gusto Link… héroe elegido por las diosas.

"Hace no mucho tiempo… cuando el rey de las tinieblas mando a su ejército matar a cada niño varón de cada pueblo… muchas mujeres escaparon, una valiente señorita dejo en manos a su hermoso hijo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… a una señora de cabello blanco y de vestido café, ya era una anciana… esta corrió al bosque, pero los monstruos la encontraron… sin embargo, en sus brazos no había niño…

El pequeño había quedado en una canasta, cerca de una aldea ya atacada antes… se dice que una divinidad lo encontró… y lo crio como a su propio hijo."

-eso…

-si fuste tu… cuando yo era bebe mi madre me encargo a mi abuela… sabia que ella planeaba escapar con un trapo viejo… pero la mataron en el intento – al decir eso una lagrima solitaria saldría de no ser porque esta la limpio rápido - cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había ninguna niña ya era tarde… mi abuela me había escondido…

-entonces…

-él, no solo buscaba a un cierto niño, también buscaba a una niña, cuya sangre pertenecía a la familia real de hyrule… pero nunca la encontró.

-¿Qué paso con el hombre? – Link estaba demasiado curioso.

-Nunca regreso… dicen… que aun vaga ciegamente por el desierto, buscando algo, algo que le pertenecía y lo perdió…

-¿Para qué? – Link estaba más y más intrigado.

-para… destruirte…

El muchacho se alejo, la voz de la señorita se hacía más grave y de repente ya no era una chica, era un fantasma gigante, para más exactos, un gran Poe.

La hermosa casa ahora era un horrendo templo… salió rápido, algo exaltado y miro alrededor, todo estaba opaco, y la fuente estaba seca.

-te diré algo… jamás saldrás de este pueblo…

-¿apuestas? –desenfundo su espada.

-Mi señor estará complacido de saber que el héroe regre… - este no termino, una flecha atravesó su lámpara… y se apago… una joven mujer de cabello blanco tomo a Link de una mano y se lo llevo hacia la montaña de la muerte.

Esta con un silbido llamo a cierta yegua. Respondió inmediatamente y con un ágil movimiento subieron ambos.

-¡Abran las puertas!

-Si-goro… -respondieron un par de…obviamente gorons.

Una horda de Poes, unos cuantos gibdos y muchos, muchos murciélagos intentaron pasar por la puerta, pero casi al llegar se estrellaron contra una gran barrera mágica.

-s-si tenían eso, ¿para qué tener puerta?

-jajaja… ¿crees que solo hay ese tipo de monstruos? – dijo la joven mujer bajando de la yegua con Link.

-pues… -Link se rascaba la nuca.

-No puedes ser más torpe… también hay lizalfos… los gibdos y muchos inútiles bulbins.

-Pues discúlpame… como te llames…

-mi nombre es Aila… la hechicera y única descendiente de los sheika.

-¡Gracias! – el joven tomo sus dos manos… aunque esta se sonrojo, puesto que nunca había sido tocada por un chico de esa manera.

-¡hey! Suéltame reverendo pervertido…

-si yo solo… qué más da, te lo agradezco.

-ya podrías quitarte esa capa y cortarte el cabello… ya has revelado tu identidad como el idiota que eres.

-oye tú no puedes hablarle así al héroe… – lo callo con un dedo.

-¿acaso alguien te enseño lo que significa sigilo?

-si… Hylia lo dijo… pero es que.

-un segundo… ¿Hylia? – la chica ahora si estaba sorprendida.

-si…

La joven tenía una altura aproximada a 168, un cabello muy largo, blanco, figura, pues de una chica… un traje similar a un ninja… labios rosados, piel pálida, ojos carmesí, pestañas y cejas blancas a tono gris… de verdad era hermosa.

-mi señora Hylia, hablo contigo, su siervo… ella fue quien te cuido…

-ya se… ¿espera tu señora?

-La semidiosa Hylia… hay muchas leyendas en mi tribu sobre ella… - miro hacia abajo – es la diosa de hyrule… la protectora y tu eres su siervo… quien es mandado por ella a destruir al heraldo…

-Ah… e-entonces… significa… que Hylia… jamás me dijo una sola palabra sobre eso...

-quizá sabia que eres demasiado bocón – sonrió la chica.

-Ah, no es momento de juegos… ella ya no me ha llamado desde hace 4 años.

-¿Qué?... eso significa… que te dejo solo, ya era hora de que buscaras la espada…

-¿la espada…? – el no entendía.

-Sí, la espada maestra, ella sabe que el mal se avecina… y si no mueves tu trasero y buscas la espada… todos estaremos perdidos.

-donde se supone…

-La espada yace donde las ruinas del obscuro pasado ya no están.

-¿Qué? La verdad no te entiendo.

-es todo lo que puedo decirte, solo puedo hacerte pensar, más no darte la respuesta.

-Un momento… ya sé donde…

-eso espero…

-una cosa más… sabes, ¿donde está la chica que busco?

-no necesitas buscarla… ambos se reencontraran cuando sea el momento.

-espera, pensé que Impa era la única que tenia esos poderes.

-Impa… mi abuela está muerta… mi madre aun no regresa y yo soy la encargada de este pueblo.

-de manera que no puedes…

-no puedo acompañarte en tu camino, aunque me gustaría explorar mas allá de todas estas rocas… donde los campos son verdes y los ríos cristalinos… Lo siento Link… solo debes encontrar la espada y todo será mejor… al menos eso creo.

-una última pregunta Aila.

-¿sí? – ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-La trifuerza…

-ella vendrá a ti cuando la necesites… pero cuando eso suceda… debes darte prisa y vencer al mal.

-pero…

-debes tener madera de héroe, se que la tienes… muy escondida en ti, pero lo hay.

-Oye…

-sigue tu camino…

-te debo la vida… - de repente como si nada Link le da un atrevido beso en la mejilla – y eres muy bonita.

-¡H-HEY! – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y Link sonrió divertido.

-espero que nos volvamos a ver…

-¡Muérete tonto!

-¡Sé que me quieres!… ¡En el fondo lo sabes!… ¡Damisela sheika!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>-Bueno así va el capitulo 2 XD<p>

-Hey, no soy tan atrevido…

-por eso no tienes a Zelda…

-buen punto… v:

-muchas gracias al review de Nadyia… y disculpa mis faltas de horrografía :( es solo que pues, era noche y siempre vengo algo cansada y confundida de la escuela…

-pretextos, pretextos 7-7…. Mejor di que te equivocaste tontamente…

-Tu cállate… jeje así… lo siento mucho u.u y agradezco tus observaciones… estoy apenada por esa faltota… corregiré esa falta…

-corrige tu vida… estas en el hoyo…

-mira quien lo dice, señorito friendzone. Nos leemos en otro capitulo n.n


	4. Preparación

Nada de los lugares, personajes… bueno a lo mejor alguno sí, pero lo demás no es mío solo la trama, a excepción de eso, todo lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y a los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda. Agradecimientos al final (:3)…

* * *

><p>Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza<p>

Capitulo 3: Preparación.

Extraño que un chico ponga de esa manera a una sheika.

En fin, lo que le habían dicho le había servido… ahora era el momento del que Hylia le hablaba hace mucho, cuando era un chiquillo apenas.

"_La única forma de derrotarlo, es tener en tu poder la espada maestra… destructora del mal"_

-jamás creí que… ella fuese una diosa…

Aun no podía caber en su cabeza…

"_¿¡mi señora Hylia!?"_

Esa frase pasaba por su cabeza una, y otra… y otra vez.

-¿por qué… nunca me lo dijo?

El camino de Link se hacía más corto cada vez… y ahora ¿a dónde se dirigía?

"_Yace donde las ruinas del obscuro pasado ya no están"_

Esa era una pista demasiado complicada, pero los viajes de Link, las historias que muchas veces escuchaba en las fogatas con los ancianos le ayudo mucho a saber donde estaba ese lugar.

El templo del tiempo, que hace ya muchos siglos desapareció, junto con el resplandor de la espada. Solo había un lugar donde se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que las ruinas del castillo de hyrule, y junto a este las ruinas del templo del tiempo.

Pero antes, más que lo habitual, tenía que conseguir cosas para su travesía, ya que no poseía ningún arma, la última vez se le había caído en un precipicio.

-Donde las ruinas del obscuro pasado ya no están… - Link lo pensó detenidamente – pero si siguen ahí… eso es muy contradictorio…

Había muchas partes, donde se podía saber su ubicación, pero ya que nadie pasaba mas por esos lados, tuvo que conseguir un mapa de hyrule… de verdad… las rupias no eran un problema para él.

-Buenas tardes señor – dijo Link muy cortes mente.

-que desea muchacho… - dijo el hombre.

-veo que usted… vende mapas antiguos… y muchas cosas…

La pequeña estancia del viejo hombre tenía demasiados objetos de hace ya mucho tiempo, al parecer de gran antigüedad y de un valor muy alto.

-es una tienda mágica muchacho… entonces estas interesado en mapas… eh…

-pues… si la verdad yo quería conseguir un mapa del castillo… de todo hyrule en general, y una alforja mágica…

-¿sabes el precio que tiene? No creo que alguien como tú tenga el dinero para pagar un precio tan alto – el señor se cruza de brazos.

-lo cree así, que lastima. Mire, las rupias para mí no son el problema. Vivo de la tierra y trabajo con esfuerzo… soy un aventurero y he cruzado casi todo hyrule, mas no me he ido más allá de los campos de la muerte.

-así que como todo idiota querrás ir… chico, todavía tienes vida por vivir…

-estoy en búsqueda de alguien… y de algo muy valioso… algo que le perteneció a un héroe.

-estás hablando de – el señor se sorprendió.

-mi nombre es aquel que la obscuridad teme… yo soy Link.

-ya veo… he estado esperando desde hace mucho tu llegada… Link.

-así que usted es uno de esos protectores.

-sí, así fue hace mucho tiempo, otros mas y yo velábamos por la seguridad de su majestad la reina… pero, el malvado hombre llego a la tierra llena de vida y la convirtió en sus deseos más profundos, los de su obscuro corazón. Si tan solo hubieses nacido antes…

-lo siento… - el muchacho bajo la mirada.

-no es tu culpa, de una o de otra forma… la decisión fue de nuestra señora Hylia y las diosas de la trifuerza.

-dígame… ¿Hylia le puede hablar a otro ser vivo? – pregunto Link algo curioso.

-es la diosa de estas tierras… puede hacerlo mientras el corazón del que le hable sea tan puro como la luz del corazón de la misma diosa.

-oh… ya veo.

-bien… a lo que iba… muchacho, solo necesitaras una cosas… el mal se aproxima, lo siento en mis huesos… y cada noche sueño con la tragedia de hyrule – dijo el viejo hombre preocupado. A lo que le entrega una alforja mágica y un mapa especial

-oiga esto está en blanco…

-cada que vayas a un nuevo lugar este se transformara al mapa en donde estas

-Increíble… señor… le juro que destruiré el mal y hyrule retornara a sus días de gloria.

-espera un segundo…

-¿sí? – el muchacho volteo y para su sorpresa.

-este es el único y especial escudo Hylian, solo hay uno en existencia y ha sido modificado con los años, cuídalo bien, no lo extravíes… y por las peleas, no te preocupes, este escudo nunca se romperá, fue forjado por la mismísima diosa herrera, Aos.

-De acuerdo… lo cuidare bien.

-buena suerte muchacho.

-gracias.

Y así se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo, la villa de los ladrones… cerca de un pequeño pueblo en los bosques, los bosques de Farone y la antigua villa Ordon. Donde se encontraría con el jefe ladrón, quien portaba, las mejores espadas. Tenía que esconder bien su escudo. Esa sería la segunda condición con Hylia que rompería. Y tenía que cortar su cabello.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Sword- bueno… je… jejeje… no sé si este bien la trama, además de eso, yo lo leí y no vi faltas, espero que no las haya…<p>

Link- ya verás cómo te equivocas y la acabas regando Miss Sword.

Sword- dejadme Link, ¡todo por eso te voy a poner una acompañante!

Link -¡No! Por cuarta vez tengo elección de ir donde se me pegue la gana (D:)

Sword -Oye… ¿supiste del remake?

Link -siempre estuve al tanto ewe además ya no duraran 3 días los ciclos… (O:) ¡serán ya 7, yei! Quién sabe si le pongan más templos, objetos… estoy emocionado y creo que muchos otros también

Sword y Link -Iwata remakes Locos LOL

Link -Bueno espero que los disfruten… el fic y los que piensan comprar su remake (: aquí se despide Sword

Sword -Nos leemos luego :)


	5. Inmundo Desierto

Nada de los lugares, personajes… bueno a lo mejor alguno sí, pero lo demás no es mío solo la trama, a excepción de eso, todo lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y a los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda. Agradecimientos al final (:3)…

* * *

><p>Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza<p>

Capitulo 4: Inmundo Desierto.

He vagado años, en busca de un objeto poderoso, que me devolverá lo que es mío… me llamo Ganondorf Dragmire, tome este cuerpo, de un tonto que quería proteger hyrule, pero en su corazón había maldad y entonces pude tomar el cuerpo sin problemas…

Ahora vago por el desierto, en busca de ese objeto tan importante, algo que hará que toda esta maldita tierra se llene de maldad… pero está en lo más lejano del desierto gerudo… donde Nadie ha ido.

Aun recuerdo, ese niño de cabellos rubios, mirándome… pero no pude matarlo, solo lo deje ahí en el bosque… y quizá era él, quien impedirá que pueda recuperar mi poder…

Nadie sabe como contar los hechos de lo sucedido, nadie en realidad sabe lo que paso, todos saben su propia versión de una historia, la mía es que hyrule caerá ante mis manos… si perdí mi coraje y mi sabiduría, la recuperare… y todo será el mismo infierno para los que osen desafiarme…

-Mi querida princesa, sea donde sea que estés…. Morirás, junto al héroe de pacotilla… todos sucumbirán… ante mi grandeza. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá detenerme – dijo el gerudo, avanzando cada vez más para llegar a su destino… en cuanto eso suceda… todo estará perdido para hyrule. Link, debe encontrar la espada maestra, y la princesa, sea donde sea que este… ella debe estar protegida y lista para lo que viene…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>-y es por eso que doble capitulo n.n, solo son pequeñas partes de la historia… ahora creo que tiene misterio… al menos pienso yo… nadie sabe lo que paso en realidad cuando Ganondorf mando a buscar a Link… se sabrá mucho, pero mucho después.<p>

-Umm… ¿él dejarme vivir a mi? Jaja buen chiste…


	6. Sonata fantasma

Nada de los lugares, personajes… bueno a lo mejor alguno sí, pero lo demás no es mío solo la trama, a excepción de eso, todo lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y a los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda. Agradecimientos al final (:3)…

* * *

><p>Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza<p>

Capitulo 5: Sonata fantasma.

En un lugar muy lejano… donde las almas de aquellos que descansan, o más bien que roban están en paz, vivían ciertos ancianos, que eran los maestros del engaño. Aunque bien escondidos, claro, ellos fueron los primeros fundadores de la villa de los ladrones, aunque mucho antes de ser llamada así su nombre era Ordon, pero hace muchos años.

Sin embargo en dicho pueblo no solo había bandidos…. Si no… fantasmas. Estos eran producto de una maldición… ya que a uno se le ocurrió usurpar las tumbas de la familia real… y esa fue su consecuencia.

Ahora temían salir de sus guaridas… y encontrarse con uno… o dos… o muchos.

Eso había llegado a oídos de Link, pero podía ser falso y solo, utilizado para espantar a los tontos… o a los locos que quisieran ser asaltados…

Claro que Link nunca escuchaba a lo que le decían, "no vayas" "es peligroso"

Y ¿Por qué rayos Link iba hacia allá?

Pues… le faltaba una espada, y ya no se hacían buenas espadas en cualquier lugar, tenía que ir a donde el rey de los ladrones vivía. Ya que él tenía las mejores espada. Robadas claro.

Pero el camino no solo le traería problemas… muchas veces ir de aquí para allá le conseguía resolver cosas complejas. Aprendía de la vida mientras viajaba por hyrule… y también… era para buscar a la chica. Además, alguno de ellos podía decirle sobre la espada maestra, la cual era un tesoro muy, muy valioso para los hylians. ¿Qué ladrón no la robaría?

-Bien epona… quédate pastando por aquí… no me gusta para nada la idea de que te lleguen a robar. – La miro, ella se preocupaba por Link – mira, para que estés mas tranquila, se que eres buena llevándote cosas, cuidando de tu amo, te encargare el escudo hylian, nadie se dará cuenta su lo volteo… - cuidadosamente coloca el escudo en su silla de montar – ¿lo ves? Mira y pondré mí otra capa ahí…

La yegua la miro… le dio un pequeño empujón con su cabeza y luego él la acaricio de la crin -te quiero epona… si ves a alguien sospechoso… escapa.

Obediente y leal a su amo, la joven yegua troto lento a otro lado y seguro se iría a pastar.

Link camino un rato mas, ahora estaba sin escudo, sin espada, podría ser herido, aunque el mismo sabia el límite de su propia destreza.

Llegando al pueblo, ahora desolado, todos cerraban las puertas, al lado de una rueda para agua había un pequeño lago, de un extraño color morado, sin explicación alguna, en lugar de agua parecía niebla.

-no debiste venir… Link – decía susurrando una voz suave de, al parecer, una mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – miro sin temor alrededor.

-Yo… no puedo decirte como lo sé… solo da la vuelta y vete.

-… - por un momento guardo silencio, la voz se le hacía familiar – ¿Hylia?

-me prometiste que no pondrías tu vida en peligro.

-Estoy buscando la espada maestra, es la hora, pero no puedo buscarla sin una buena espada…

-pero…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una diosa? – la mirada del chico se torno negra, bajo su cabeza…

-era imposible decirte eso…

-bien… pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste? – esta vez miro hacia arriba con notoria molestia y tristeza a la vez.

-Yo… ahora estoy en un cuerpo mortal…

-¿Cómo es posible…?

-ahora sé quién soy, y hablo por medio de ella… pero no puedo decirte quien soy, o más bien en quien estoy, o correría peligro, tu no lo sabes, pero el monstruo que destruyo hyrule aun ronda por el desierto, en busca de algo muy peligroso, que podría hacer recuperar la trifuerza completa… por eso debes darte prisa Link.

-Entonces te prometo que no moriré aquí…

-lo sé, tu destino es salvar hyrule Link. Aunque eso te costase la vida.

-no me pasara nada…

-tengo que irme… Link yo… te extraño…

-Hylia…

En un segundo ya no se encontraba ahí, una luz lo bañaba completamente y después…

-Batallas de antaño, fueron aquellas que el heraldo provoco, la misma diosa fue quien se aventuro en la lucha por hyrule, por su gente… quienes le adoraban y rendían tributo, la diosa que les dio un lugar sagrado, pero no podía sola… la leyenda dice que elevo la trifuerza que se le había encargado… y siguió la lucha… mas los pequeños detalles perdidos en el tiempo, contaban que un héroe fue quien derroto al mal, con la espada maestra, que no podía ser tocada por las fuerzas malignas… pese que este tuviese un corazón "impuro" pudo levantar la espada y apuntar hacia el cielo… y con la luz derroto al heraldo… ese héroe eres tu… y solo tú puedes levantar la espada maestra… Link… portas el alma más pura de toda esta tierra… ahora ve y cumple tu destino…

Regreso donde se encontraba, ni un solo cambio…

Luego recordó algo que le dijo una cierta chica. "Solo los puros de corazón pueden escuchar la voz de una diosa"

La noche se hizo presente… la obscura niebla, del que seguro era un lago en sus días de gloria, salía a todas direcciones… en todo lo que era la superficie se llenaba de esa cosa misteriosa…

De una pequeña balsa unos cuerpos… semitransparentes… color azul, empezaban a rondar, luego viro bien… eran animas de soldados…

Link corrió a esconderse tras de un árbol… mirando a aquellas almas en pena, rondando para absorber el alma de otro mortal… pero estos no podían ni flotar, ni subir tan fácilmente a lugares tan altos, como al que Link había trepado… una pequeña elevación y un árbol junto a unas escaleras que llevaban a la misma… sin embargo las escaleras estaban medio rotas, los intentos de subir de las animas eran en vano. Link reía por lo bajo, pero su risa se convirtió en amargura, cuando vio que un cierto animal había alcanzado a subir de un salto… un lobo misterioso, color lila, diferente a las demás animas que se encontraban por doquier.

-Rayos… - miro bien a aquella figura…

Esta bestia lo miraba con ojos asesinos… con ganas de verle muerto… de repente salto hacia él.

-pasaron años…. Por encontré a mi amo…

-¿Qué? – dijo Link, alrededor de su cuello estaban un par de manos humanas, frías, y lilas de una señorita.

-mi nombre es Pinna… soy el espíritu de la mil noches… pero he buscado ala amo indicado… quien porta el alma de un héroe…

-¿para qué? – sin dudarlo, el muchacho retrocede.

-he sufrido una maldición… la única forma de romperla es matar al que me la lanzo… pero ese hombre desapareció hace mucho tiempo… necesito que alguien salde mi cuenta… y a cambio te ayudare en tu camino.

-de manera que me vas ayudar… ¿cómo? – El chico refunfuña con molestia.

-mi belleza me la ha arrebatado… mi sutileza, ya no soy la obscura noche, ya no soy la hermosa brisa ni la luz de la luna…

-aun así…

-yo conozco todos los lugares de este mundo…

-…- guardo silencio, ciertamente podía serle de ayuda.

-¿te has dado cuenta que la luna ya no brilla como antes? ¿Qué las noches son mas frías de lo común? ¿Qué ya no hay protección contra las fieras bestias de la obscuridad?

-es porque te ha arrebatado tu forma…

-yo era la bestia de la noche que mataba los demonios… que calmaba el viento helado y lo convertía en las brisas más frescas en verano y cálidas en primavera… y la luz resplandeciente salía de mi corazón… mi sonata se perdió… ya nada puedo hacer, esa sonata que cada noche le cantaba a la luna… la que hacía que su brillo velara por esta tierra.

-entonces…

-ahora has roto la maldición de este pueblo… mi alma ha sido ya calmada por ti… mira alrededor.

Era verdad, el estado de esa villa había cambiado, de un momento a otro para Link, había pasado una noche entera, y los rayos del sol pegaban en su cara.

-¿te digo algo? Soy una chica muy exigente, pero soy noble y audaz… además de poderosa, te prestare mi fuerza.

-tú me…

-no temas, cuando estés en peligro llámame… y aparece y hare frente a los peligros que te rodeen. Solo di mi nombre y ahí estaré, mi amo.

-gracias pinna.

-de nada mi amo. Aunque solo tú puedes verme cuando no necesites mi ayuda… la gente solo sentirá una pequeña brisita cuando atraviesen mi cuerpo de lobo… -sonrió.

-bien… ahora vamos por un acero… luego… vamos por esa espada legendaria…

-de acuerdo y si te pierdes dime… te guiare enseguida.

Ambos fueron a la gran casona… donde se encontraba el rey de los ladrones… el más fuerte, feroz… el maestro del engaño…

-le hemos traído una víctima, rondando por el pueblo, señor…

-tráelo frente a mi – dijo con grosor.

-¡s-si! – con miedo acercándose a él, y en brazos de estos ladrones el muchacho rubio.

-¿a qué has venido…?

-solo vine a pedirle una espada…

-jajaja… crees que te la daré así de fácil, pidiéndola prestada.

-no, y por eso… te desafío a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sé que con tu honor de ladrón no te atreverás a usar espada, porque no eres cobarde.

El hombre refunfuño – lo sé, muchacho…

Se prepararon, el tipo salto sobre Link, lo esquivo con mucha gracia y sonrió, mientras el otro molesto se levantaba y trataba de golpearlo, pero Link lo golpeo directo al estomago, pues su tamaño era pequeño, pero su fuerza había cambiado.

_-¿Cómo sabias que…?_

-_lo supuse…_

Todo era gracias a Pinna, le había otorgado más fuerza y así Link pudo derrotarla fácilmente.

-Eres valiente… y fuerte, estoy seguro de que gracias a ti, Hyrule retornara a sus días de gloria. En tus manos – de ofrece la espada con una funda de tocados dorados, azul rey y la trifuerza hasta arriba, otro tocado – está la espada mágica del rey, perteneciente a la familia real, así fue como maldijeron el pueblo, pero veo que gracias a ti… todo regreso a la normalidad.

-no fue nada…

Al acabar Link y pinna se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo, atravesando un puente en mal estado ya, y con precaución lo cruzaron.

Regresando Link soltó un silbido y en segundos Epona había parecido frente a él.

_-por cierto… ¿y tu capa y broche de oro Link? – dijo Pinna riendo…_

-Humm… seguro lo robaron – dijo rascándose la nuca.

_-que descuidado eres. _

-no te preocupes… epona tiene el real, en mi otra capa…

Ambas se miraron, el sexto sentido de epona hacia posible ver a la bestia. Esta se paro en dos patas y trato de darle una patada al aura morada que veía.

-¡oh! Tranquila chica –pero relinchaba de nuevo – se que no te agrada, pero tiene que venir.

_-Quieta… note hare daño, pequeña epona del rancho Lon…_

-¿Rancho Lon?

_-sí, ella viene de ahí… por eso tiene montura… pero escapo, su dueña murió, y el tipo que la tenia, la maltrataba y la dejaba sin comer._

-claro, es por eso que estabas así en la llanura. –Link la acaricia.

_-No te preocupes héroe… ella llego con su dueño legitimo… tú alma y la suya han estado unidas por décadas… ella siempre te encontrara sea donde sea que te encuentres._

-Oye… hablando de otras cosas – toma su capa, escudo y se acomoda la espada – Sí toco esa sonata extraña ¿volverás a ser tu? Y por cierto ¿Qué es la Sonata fantasma?

_-Esa mística canción no está en este mundo… se encuentra en el otro… gracias al Hylian de alma poseída… pero si la tocas volveré a mi estado normal. Si destruyes al que me maldijo solo recobrare todas mis fuerzas y Hyrule volverá a ser como antes… y La sonata fantasma es la melodía que trae muerte y vida… que calma las animas en pena… un muchacho me la enseño una vez… su nombre antiguamente era "La canción de curación" sin embargo cuando llego a mis oídos y mi poder se convino con ella las cosas fueron diferentes, no solo calma los pesares… si no que ahora quita la vida y la da… es una extraña, poderosa y mística melodía. _

-increíble…

_-ahora buscas la espada ¿no?_

-si, pero no sé si es donde creo que esta…

_-La dirección es Norte… donde yace el antiguo castillo de Hyrule… pero cuidado… que no solo hay almas que pueden absorber tu luz… también hay monstruos… y el ejercito fantasma fiel a Hyrule que resguarda de la espada ¿De verdad quieres ir?_

-Quiero… ¡quiero ir!

De repente epona relincha.

-_Entonces siempre es así de necio ¿eh?_ –Vuelve a relinchar mientras va a trote – _jaja, eres muy graciosa epona._

-no me imaginaba que pudieras saber lo que dice…

_-soy una bestia… un animal ahora, escucho a los de mi especie…_

Continuara…

* * *

><p>-XP tienes ayudante, jajaja…<p>

-no es tan molesta, y sirve xD me agrada… no se a los lectores…

-bueno, ya saben, comenten como les pareció, si no les gusto… si les gusto xD que la aventura apenas comienza.

-Nos leemos pronto x3 aquí Link – señalo a Link.

-y Sword – Link me señala…

-**por cierto Kiwi, gracias por tu magnifico review…. A Link le agrada que te guste**

-jaja si… no hables en primera persona Link jajaja.

-por cierto… me das un Kiwi Sword?


	7. Visiones

Nada de los lugares, personajes… bueno a lo mejor alguno sí, pero lo demás no es mío solo la trama, a excepción de eso, todo lo demás le pertenece a Nintendo y a los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda. Agradecimientos al final (:3)…

* * *

><p>Hyrule: Un mundo sin trifuerza<p>

Capitulo 6: Visiones.

-¡Nayru! – grito una chica en su cama… con sudor en su frente.

-tranquila… estoy aquí…

-yo… él, lo vi… le hable… él… se encuentra bien…

-te lo dije… no tiene por que preocuparse… diosa.

-pese a que soy la diosa... sabes que hay más razones de las cuales me preocupo por Link.

-ya se… sé que es una jovencita… también una semidiosa…

-tarde o temprano la obscuridad hallara la manera de recuperar la trifuerza.

-y cuando eso suceda… él ya tendrá la espada maestra… - Nayru la abraza – y todo regresara como debe estar.

-Nayru, tengo el presentimiento, de que no llegara a tiempo… lo vi.

-que viste…

"_Las nubes negras se acercaban, nada más que la sangre de los inocentes se regaba, Hyrule se tiño de carmesí, las nubes se tornaban rojas y obscuras… y el héroe nunca apareció…_

_De lo más profundo de la noche surgió el impostor y tomo la trifuerza del coraje con sangre y cobardía… segundos después de haber desaparecido de la batalla, se miraba a una joven llorando en frente del pedestal del tiempo y en sus brazos… a un joven tirado y manchado con sangre… el caído…"_

-Nayru, mis sueños nunca se equivocan… estoy temerosa de que el héroe, nuestra única esperanza… falle.

-No fallara… sé que no… el tiempo… lo dirá y tus visiones… podrían estar equivocadas.

-sabes que como aquel día, fue muy tarde cuando tuve la pesadilla y mi padre no me hizo caso… solo tú, Nayru.

-Y la señora Impa, su hija Ephir y su nieta Aila. Debes saber que Aila es una de las elegidas… una de las siete doncellas, descendientes de los sabios.

-Seguramente… Link no lo sabe, ni ella misma.

-Ninguna de las descendientes lo sabe… ni tampoco sabemos cuáles son las 7 doncellas… solo ella, por que la señora Impa dijo que era una de las descendientes.

-Link… solo supo porque Hylia se lo dijo. Estoy segura de que él lo sabrá a su tiempo, y además su deber es encontrar a las otras doncellas, para poder regresar Hyrule a su esplendor. ¿Verdad?

-Todo a su tiempo…

-Link… no llegues tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

-Bueno, se que son cortos, son para no aburrir a la gente x3 y para la intriga. Son pequeños cortos de la vida de nuestros protagonistas y sus acompañantes xD o como se le pueda decir.

-deberías de escribir más seguido Sword

-Ya se Link, pero tener series que actualizar no es fácil ok…

-Mas si casi mueres de la impresión del gameplay de Zelda.

ZELDA 2015 SERA UN EXISTO, starfox también… Mario Maker… MAJORAS x3 diosas… lo de Zelda es lo que más me impresiono, pero bueno…

-¡Aquí Link xD y Sword Nos leemos luego chicos!


End file.
